


Recovery

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Dragons, Forgiveness, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Women Rescuing Women, magic gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roberta loves flying on Tad's back.  Even when she's only taking him for a spin to rescue someone who'd rather not see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).



The dragon’s wings spread wide and strong against the bright blue sky. Roberta tucked a fist at her hip as she watched it blot the sky out; he was getting bigger all the time, this Tad Cooper of hers and Richards’. 

It was such a shame that Richard couldn’t ride on the beast’s back (motion sickness was an evil thing), but that was where Roberta came in. A roamer by nature, it was her job to exercise Tad, using him as a convenient way to check on and pursue the kingdom’s business. Sometimes that meant rescuing a kitten from a tree. Sometimes, it meant checking the kingdom’s boarders for signs that the D’Dew magic was leaking down from on high. Today, it meant something important and personal. 

She made a clicking noise with her tongue and the dragon roared, thumping happily toward her. 

“Come on, sweet thing. Ready to go flying?” 

Tad bobbed his head once, and then sloped his back so that she could climb aboard. From Tad’s back, it seemed Roberta could see the universe entire, green, brown, sun-dappled, and dotted over with shadows of grey stone. 

She clicked her tongue and the dragon lowed. Roberta glanced over her shoulder to see Richard smiling from the doorframe, watching her fondly.

“Be sure to get back by noon! I’m making crumpets!” He told her.

“I’ll be back soon! And I should have a guest with me!”

“Good god, I hope not!” he yelled back over the beat of the dragon’s wing. But Bobbie only waved him off and spurred Tad toward the sky.

And toward the mysterious castle of the Dark master of the D’Dew.

*** 

She did not expect an easy entry. She expected violence, magic, a battle most frightening and foul. 

Instead, she met an open door and a dark scorched hole where a castle once stood.

She dismounted with great caution, one hand on Tad’s reins. “Madalena!” she called, listening to the sky echo back all around her. Step by step, bit by bit, she moved toward the void that had been the castle. “Madalena!” she tried once more in desperation.

A cough sounded from the pit. Then another. Roberta knelt by the pit. “Madalena?” she tried.

The rubble stirred. From its depths came a crowned head, a mountain of curls, and a torn, fancy dress. There was a china white face and a disturbed expression.

“I got your distress signal,” she said lightly.

“I see that,” Madalena frowned. “He didn’t warn me what could happen,” she explained. “I was focusing my energy and well…” she gestured at the space around her sadly. “Everything went none blacker. They ought to put a warning label on that stuff.”

“If you’re willing to come back, Richard’s getting dinner on the table.”

Madalena frowned, clearly battling with her pride. “You taught Richard to cook?”

“He taught himself to cook.” She grinned. “Better than letting him actually decide what to do for the people’s comfort. He’s better but a bit…out of touch.” 

Madalena frowned, wrapped an arm around her middle and stared morosely into the distance. “Why did you come for me? Not as if there’s any love lost between us.”

Roberta shrugged. “You were kind enough to divorce Richard so I could marry him. Even if you signed the decree in blood.”

“It was wine,” Madalena frowned. “I was trying to be dramatic.”

“You’re not perfect,” Roberta pointed out. “Heaven knows I’ve made my mistakes in this life. But you can stay on the outside and stubborn as a mule –or you could come in and be sheltered.”

Madalena stared at her shoes, shrugged. “I’m not good at being good.”

“You don’t have to be. Just don’t kill the help or seduce my husband.”

She shuddered. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” she said. To her visible surprise, Roberta stuck out a hand to help her out of the basement. The next thing she saw was Tad Cooper, and the very sight of him caused her to raise an eyebrow. “You ride that thing?”

“Every single day.” She whistled and Tad once more dipped his head. “C’mon,” she said, mounting up. “I want to get home before sunset.”

Madalena rolled her eyes. “Don’t let me make you late.” The impression Roberta got as they climbed into the sky was that Madalena had never flown before – or if she had, it had been on her own power.

Which was probably why Madalena was clinging to her waist as they climbed into the sky. But she’d poke at that discovery another time.


End file.
